fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 450
The Only One in All the World is the 450th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As Rita gives birth to a boy, Mavis, given the honor, decides to name him Makarov, but, shortly after, ends up killing the mother due to the Curse she received. Such act causes her to roam around the world aimlessly until she is eventually found by Zeref, who reveals her his creation of Etherious and his own empire. Starting to contradict himself, Zeref cries over his cursed life, but Mavis comforts him, causing them to kiss each other. However, after the kiss, Mavis proves to be dead, as the kiss between the two of them is considered the highest level of contradiction. Summary In the year of X696, Rita gives birth to a baby boy. As one of the Fairy Tail members wonders why she decided to give birth in the guild itself, Rita responds by expressing her desire for her child to grow up with love in the guild. Immediately after, Rita gives the honor to Mavis as a Guild Master on giving a name to her baby. And after some thinking, Mavis comes up with the idea of naming him Makarov, being a name of a prince she read in a book a long time ago. Agreeing with the idea, Rita holds hands with Mavis, only to die shortly after, apparently due to using too much of her energy during childbirth. However, Mavis remembers Zeref's words regarding Ankhseram Black Magic and its deadly effects, and gets completely terrified as she realizes that she took a person's life. Afterwards, she rushes out of the guild and eventually arrives in the forest where she kills all the plants and animals in her vicinity. From that moment on, Mavis starts wondering around the world aimlessly, unwillingly taking more persons' lives. As a year goes by, Zeref eventually finds her, looking worse than ever due to the half a year of malnutrition. Unable to die, Mavis wants Zeref to kill her, but the latter replies by saying that none of them are able to do such thing. Going on, Zeref tells Mavis about his creation of Etherious as well as his own country in another continent. As he explains it as a game and joy, Zeref expresses his possible intention on starting a war in the future, after which he states his disapproval and disgust towards it, ending up contradicting himself. Such an act proves to be yet another effect of the Contradiction Curse. As Zeref then expresses his sadness over the fact that the world keeps rejecting him, Mavis comforts him and tells him that they'll break the Curse together. Filled with gladness that someone finally cares about him, Zeref hugs Mavis, after which they kiss. During the kiss, Mavis explains that love is the real source of all Magic, after which she mentions that it can cause marvelous things, but also sadness, as Mavis turns out to be dead regardless of her immortality, with the kiss between the cursed two beings the highest level of contradiction. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** Curses used *Absorption Curse * |Makuro}} Spells used * * |Reboryūshon}} * 解除|Rimittā Kaijo}} Abilities used * Arc Navigation